Link and Mipha's Adventure
by WyvernMyth
Summary: What if Mipha woke up with Link in the shrine of resurrection? I hated that Mipha died and I thought that she and Link should be together and I thought about this.
1. chapter 1

_"Link...Mipha...Wake up."_ A strangely familiar voice beckoned me. "Just a few more minutes." I grumble. "Link… Link… Link!" Another voice says. I jolt up and open my eyes to see a beautiful Zora on top of me. "Thank Hylia, you're ok." The Zora sighed. I tilt my head to the side, attempting to remember this familiar face. "Erm, who are you?" I ask. "I'm Mipha. That's all I know besides your name. It seems we both have amnesia." She said getting off of me. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around. "I'm not sure, but that looks important." She said, pointing to a glowing console.

I went up to it and it started to move, presenting a little tablet to me. I took it and a door opened to my right. We went through the door and were presented with two chests. I opened the furthest one, while Mipha opened the closest one. I received a old shirt. I was about to put it on, but I looked to Mipha, realising that she only had torn cloth protecting her dignity. "Hey, Mipha. How about you wear this." I said. She nodded. "Thank you Link. I seem to be comfortable around you with what I have on, but it's probably because I trusted you." She said, taking the old shirt from me. Just before she put it on, the cloth covering her fell, revealing her body to me. I blushed as red as her skin.

After she put it on, she offered me well worn trousers. I put them on, and followed Mipha down the stairs. There was another console by what seemed to be a door. ' _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the Pedestal.'_ The voice from earlier said. I did as told and the console flashes blue. The door next to us opens, letting in light from outside. 'Link… Mipha… You are the light-our light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go.' The voice says. Mipha walks through the tunnel that leads outside, me tailing her. She stops at a tiny drop off that we need to climb. "Um, Link, as you may know Zora cannot climb well. Can you help me?" She asked. I easily climbed up and pulled her up after me. "Thank you." She said.

We run outside and end up looking over a cliff that gave us a great view of the place we were. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a man walking down to a campfire. "Hey, Mipha. Maybe we could ask him whats going on." I said. She agreed, walking down the hill to where he was. On the way, I got distracted by Mushrooms and a large boulder that I pushed down the hill. Mipha talked to the old man while I examined a baked apple. I picked it up. "Hey, I didn't give you permission to take that!" He yelled. I almost dropped it and Mipha gave me a disappointed look. "Haha, just pulling your leg. You should've seen your face." He laughed.

I sigh. We walk away after Mipha questions the old man. I curiously wander into the forest before yelling as this red pig thing charges me. "Mipha!" I yell. She comes running only to find me running in circles with the pig on my tail. "Hyyyah!" She said charging at me with an axe. "Don't hit me!" I scream as she almost hit me, but actually took down the disgusting pig. "Are you hurt?" She asks. "If my pride counts, then yes." She giggles at this. "We need to find you a weapon. I think I saw one over there in the lake." She said walking to the lake behind the old man's camp. "See there. I'll go get it for you." She says, jumping into the lake.

She surfaced right next to the rock and climbed up, only to have trouble getting to the sword. "Can you help me Link?" She asked, getting back into the water. I jumped down and she swam me to the rock. I climbed it while she stayed in the water and successfully pulled out a Rusty Broadsword."Got it!" I said, jumping back into the water. She swam me to shore. "Um, Mipha, are you hungry?" I asked as my stomach growled. She giggled. "Yes, but we can share the apple you took from the old man." She said. I gladly split the apple in half and gave her a piece.

After we finished eating, the mysterious voice talked to us again. _'Link, Mipha. Look at your Sheikah Slate. Go to the point on your map.'_ It said. I opened the Sheikah Slate and looked at the point on the map. "It wants us to go this way." I said, pointing to the east. We followed the map, but encountered more pigs. I smirked as I climbed on top of a structure and pushed a boulder down on them. The boulder ran into bomb barrels and they exploded the pigs. "Yes!" I cheered. I went down to their camp and collected the Seared Steak hanging above their campfire. We then moved on, but this time archer pigs ambushed us. "What's with these pigs?" I asked, annoyed.

Mipha and I dodge the arrows and take them down with our weapons. Sadly at the end, my Rusty Broadsword broke. "Well that was useful for about a second." I said. We moved down the hill we had run up to kill the pigs and encountered another pig. "How many are there!?" I said, attempting to dodge the pig's attacks, but failed. "Hyyaah!" Mipha said as she took down the pig with the swing of her axe. "Here, you can have this." She said offering me a Travelers Broadsword and a Bokoblin shield. "Huh, so these things are Bokoblins." I commented.

"Link, here. It's another one of those Sheikah things." She said, pointing to a small cave. I put the Sheikah Slate up to it and it grabbed it and I played it into the console. ' _Watch for falling rocks'_ the Sheikah Slate displayed. Just then there was an earthquake and we fell down. The thing we were standing on rose up into the sky, sending rocks flying everywhere. The earthquake stopped and above the console there was a large crystal with an eye. It started to glow and at the bottom a blue tear dropped onto the Sheikah Slate. The whole place glowed blue and the console offered the Slate back to me.

"That was cool, but how are we getting down now?" She asked looking over the edge. "I'm not sure." I said. "Hey!" I heard a voice say. I spotted the old man at the bottom. "You can get down by jumping on the platforms on the side of the tower!" He said. I looked to see a hole in the floor and below it was a platform. I jumped down the platform and Mipha followed carefully. We jumped down the rest of the platforms and finally reached the bottom. "Look over there. That is Calamity Ganon." He said. He then explained what Ganon was and that he was a threat to hyrule. "We are on the great plateau. If you are to get down, you would need this Paraglider." He said, showing us his Paragliders.

"Can we have them?" Mipha asked. "If you can get some treasure for me. Look over there. There is some treasure in that Shrine. I want you to go get it." He said, pointing to a black and red building to our right. "Ok." I said walking over to it only to find water between me and the shrine. Mipha jumped into the water. "Come on, ill swim us across." She said. I jumped into the water and held on to her as she swam us across the river. I helped her climb out and we were face to face with the shrine. I saw a console and put my Sheikah Slate up to it. The shrine glowed blue and a door opened. "You ready?" I asked Mipha. She nodded. "Ok let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

We stepped into the blue circle in the middle of the shrine. It began to move downward, moving us into a large room with a gate and another Sheikah console with a crystal above it. I walked off the platform and looked around, Mipha right beside me. 'To you who sets foot in this shrine…' A deep voice says out of nowhere. 'I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial.' Oman Au says. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" I ask Oman Au, but get no response. "I don't think it'd be much of a trial if he told us what to do, but I assume we should start with that console." Mipha said and I nodded in agreement. We ran over to the console and put the Sheikah in the slot. It moved it around and pulled it into the Console.

The Blue crystal started to glow again and released a blue tear onto the Slate. It loaded the information and then offered it back to me. I took it. The Sheikah slate showed us what was installed into it. 'Manipulate metallic objects using Magnetism.' It read,under that it explained. 'Grab on to metallic objects using the magnetic energy that pours forth from the Magnesis rune. Objects held in the magnetic snare can be lifted up and moved freely.' "Thats pretty cool, but how are we gonna use this to get through the shrine?" I say to myself, looking around. "Oh i know! We can move those things." I said, pointing to metallic slates on the ground. I used the Sheikah slate to use Magnesis and I moved it to the side, revealing a tunnel under it.

"Good thinking Linky." Mipha praised me, jumping down. I followed her through the tunnel to stairs that lead up to another room. There were blocks of Stone in our way though. I walk up to them and attempt to climb, but I can't grip onto anything. "Okay, so climbings not an option. I then try and push them with all my strength, but they won't budge. "Link, don't hurt yourself." Mipha scolded me, making me stop. "Isn't that block metallic?" She pointed out. "Oh, it is. Good thinking." I said, getting the Sheikah Slate out once more. I moved the metal block around, pushing all of the rock blocks out of the way. We walked through the passage, only to be greeted with a spider-like robot. "What is that!?" I ask as it's one eye starts to glow. It shoots out short blasts of blue energy at me and Mipha. I get shot the first two times but we manage to avoid the others. "Hyyyah!" Mipha says swinging her axe at it. In about three hits it explodes, leaving little parts behind.

Mipha takes them. "Ancient screws. They must be important." she says. We walk across another metal slate acting as a bridge, but the next gap needs to be filled. I use Magnesis to move the slate over to act as a bridge, but I estimated wrong and it dropped into the shallow water below. "Dangit." I say, trying to get it again. I move it over the gap. "Is it good?" I ask Mipha. She looks at it before nodding. "You can let it go." I do as she says and it works. We walk across and see giant metal doors in front of us. It is obvious what I have to do so I pull the doors open with Magnesis. In front of us it stairs leading up to a guy in a clear blue box. However, this guy is extremly skinny to the point where you can literally see his bones. This slightly disturbed me.

I walk up the stairs made only for one person and touch the blue box. It shatters into a million little blue shards and they slowly disappear. 'You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero.' The skinny guy known as Oman Au, says. 'I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Hylia, allow me to bestow the gift upon you… Please accept these Spirit Orbs.' From the man's chest, two glowing orbs float into our chest's. 'May the Goddess smile upon you.' He says, disappearing.

We then find ourselves outside of the shrine. "Ho!" The old man says, floating down on his paraglider from who knows where. "It seems you managed to get your hands on Spirit Orbs. Well done!" He says. "Paragliders, please?" I ask. "Heheh, I encourage you to slow down for a moment, my courageous friend." He laughed. "The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine… " He point's at my Sheikah Slate on my hip. "It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there." He explains. "How so?" Mipha asks. "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands." He began.

"The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient tecnology disappeared long ago… Or so it is said. It is interesting, however, to think… How something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine. These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across the land." He says gesturing to everything around us. "On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more." He put up three fingers. "Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines… and I will give you my Paragliders." He finished. "But that wasn't the deal!" I complained. Mipha nudged me, giving me a scolding look. "Oh? Well I suppose I changed my mind. I'm sure that won't be a problem for young go-getters like you two!" He laughed.

"Since I'm feeling generous, I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It's always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let's see here…" He looks behind him. "How about you two make your way to the top of that tower again?" He suggests. "Got it!" Mipha says. "I admire your eagerness young lady! But allow me to teach you something else before you go." He tells her. "Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate." I take the Sheikah Slate out and open the map. "Got it." She informs the old man. "See those blue icons? You should recognize the cave where you two woke, the shrine you came from, and the tower. You can travel instantly to anyone one of those places with the Sheikah Slate. However, since you will be traveling together, you should probably hug before you transport to ensure you both get the the place, instead of just one." He explains.

He turns around and faces the tower. "Or so I heard quite some time ago…" He trailed off. "I do not know if it actually works as such." He walks away. "Link, we need to teleport to the tower, so please hold onto me." Mipha says blushing. We hug and I click the Icon on the Sheikah Slate and teleport to the tower. We dematerialize and rematerialize on the tower. "I guess the old man was right." She said, but didn't unlatch herself from me. We stayed like this awhile before we were interrupted. "Hey, love birds come over here!" The old man yelled, somehow already standing at the edge of the tower. Mipha reluctantly let me go and I patted her head as we walked to the old man.

"I'm surprised it took so long for you two so long to catch up with an old man like me!" He laughed. "Did you… Fly up here?" I asked. "Oho ho! So you think an old man needs to fly to stay ahead of you? I still have a few tricks left in me. Now then… I wanted you to join me up here so you could use this as vantage point to search for shrines." He tell us. "Okay, let's go look for a shrine." Mipha says, pulling me to another part of the tower. I use my Sheikah Slate as a telescope while Mipha just looks around. "Oh, I found one!" She says. I point the Sheikah slate where she is looking. "You can use the Sheikah Slate to put points on the map too." The old man informs us, walking by. I place a marker on the shrine surrounded by ruins. I look around more and spot one on a cliff and I mark it. "Link over here!" I look to see a shrine surrounded by snow that Mipha was pointing to and set a point there too. "Okay, thats all three of them." I say. "Let's go to… That one!" She says pointing to the one in the ruins.


End file.
